


Bad Girls

by Accal1a



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-27
Updated: 2004-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3429854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accal1a/pseuds/Accal1a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written because I was told I couldn't write Femmeslash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Girls

Her father used to say she was too impulsive, too much like her brother, too much like a boy. She would always reply that she just wanted to make a difference, not look after children and darn socks.

A young woman in weird clothes walked towards her. "You look lost."

"I'm not lost. I live here." Eowyn answered. "You, on the other hand..."

"On vacation. Want to have some fun?"

Eowyn felt strangely drawn to the other woman, like she could teach her many things, and followed her to a world of trouble.

"Want. Take. Have." Eowyn was getting it.


End file.
